


Cultural Differences

by DarkAkumaHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAkumaHunter/pseuds/DarkAkumaHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised in Night Vale, it isn't the magic that's strange - it's the customs, or rather, the lack of them. He didn't expect the outside world to be so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Differences

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a comedic little one-shot that is the basis for a much larger story I'm planning.

The problem with Hogwarts was, well, everything.

The professors had expressly forbidden him from bringing his blood stone circle to the school with him, despite requiring it to participate from a distance in many local events back home. They had threatened to exorcise the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home when visiting him to inform him of his placement – albeit three years later than they apparently would have liked (words of wisdom from Cecil came to him then – maybe in Night Vale you cannot be found).

People _willingly_ went into the Library, and the librarian prowled out in the open – he personally avoided it in much the same way he did the Dog Park, by ‘forgetting’ it existed and pretending he couldn’t see it. Somehow or another no one had of yet perished in the Library, but Harry supposed it was only a matter of time until the Librarian snapped and things began to get out of hand. Violently.

Even the comforting presence of the blue and black helicopters was missing. Though that one had been somewhat expected, it was odd and disconcerting not having the Sheriff’s Secret Police constantly watching over him, recording his every conversation and keeping him safe. He did not, however, miss the helicopters painted with complex depictions of diving birds of prey which also often inhabited the skies over the scrublands and sand wastes; getting kidnapped was not on his current agenda. And, he supposed reluctantly, it was good for the hundreds of children at the school as well.

One thing he didn’t exactly miss was the ban on wheat and wheat by-products, although the lack of imaginary corn countered that out pretty well, since John Peters – you know, the farmer – grew the best imaginary corn in the world, and it was his favourite food. The lack of imaginary corn in a world of magic was devastating. Was it really so hard to look into importing some?

It was a toss-up really, what he missed the most. A toss-up between imaginary corn and Cecil’s love-struck raves about the new scientist, Carlos, during his radio show. But he’d already made his displeasure over the imaginary corn shortage known to the world, so he’d go for Night Vale Community Radio this time around.

Because really now, he mused, staring frightfully up into the void, questioning his own existence, outsiders were incredibly strange. He couldn’t wait to go back to Night Vale during the soonest holidays.


End file.
